Light Under Darkness
by Deer
Summary: Dark happens to save a young girl's life, and she wants to be his friend. Dark isn't so delighted of his new acquaintance, but with the time passing, he's heart is starting to get warmer... Please review. FINISHED.
1. The Starfilled Night

Light Under Darkness  
  
I do not own the characters, EXCEPT Sachiko, which is completely made up by me. Thank you.  
  
~  
  
"Dai-chan! It's time to wake up!"  
  
Daisuke sat up in his bed and yawned. Last night had been tough. Dark had been playing with the policemen and almost get caught. Daisuke got dressed and went downstairs. His mother had made lots of breakfast and Daisuke ate slowly.  
  
"What's wrong, Dai-chan? Tired of yesterday?" his mother asked. Daisuke nodded and continued eating. When he left to school, he was so tired he didn't want to run. In the train, he searched Risa with his look, but the girl was in another train or hidden behind someone.  
  
In the school Daisuke got better. Well, he had to, because Satoshi was stuck with him like a lost puppy. Daisuke had to escape from him all the day. He was so busy in running away from Satoshi, he had no time to even try to talk to Risa. But it didn't trouble him very much. It was only one day, others would come.  
  
At home Daisuke was not so happy hearing what he had to steal this time. A precious painting called "Happy Sun".  
  
"It's a very beautiful painting", his mother said smiling. "And the story behind it is sweet too. They say that the artist of the painting had no children, even if he wanted to have. In his neighbour there lived a small girl, and the artist often wished that he had a daughter like her. One day, he asked her to come to his house. When the girl came, the artist spent thirty minutes only watching her. He just stared. When the girl left confused, the artist asked her to come again next day. And when she came, the artist showed her a painting he had made. In the painting, there was a girl, with a long blonde hair. The girl was confused, because she had short brown hair. But when she looked more clearly, she noticed, that the face and the smile of the girl in the painting was exactly the same than her. When she asked about it, the artist said "Because your smile is the most beautiful thing in the world.". And those words are written behind the painting too."  
  
Daisuke had been listening, but when his mother finished, he asked:  
  
"So? Mom, I'm not interested why that painting is beautiful."  
  
When he had stared Risa's picture, turned into Kaitou Dark Mousy and patted Wiz's head, he soon found himself flying towards the museum.  
  
He landed on the buildings roof and found a window. He climbed in and looked around. The whole room was filled with statues, almost all of them were naked.  
  
"Hmph, wrong place", Dark murmured and followed signs to found the painting. When he finally got to the right room, he took the painting and left. But when he turned from a corner, he was faced with at least twenty policemen.  
  
"Woops", he said and turned around. The leader of the policemen roared:  
  
"There he is! Catch him! Go! Go! Don't let him get away!"  
  
But those words did not help, because Dark was fast and he was already far ahead when the policemen ran after him.  
  
"Hahah! Monkeys", Dark thought and ran to the window he had came in from.  
  
"Come, Wiz!" he shouted. Black wings appeared onto his back while he flew away.  
  
"Such an easy gig that was", he said to himself. Suddenly he saw a small figure on the roof of a big house he was passing. When he looked clearly, he noticed it was a young girl, with a black ponytail, about ten to thirteen years old. She was sitting on the roof, eating a lollipop and looking at the stars. Dark went quietly closer, 'cause he wanted to know what she was doing in a place like that in the middle of the night. He heard when the girl sighed. Then she started to talk, without knowing Dark was there.  
  
"Sigh... The stars... They're so pretty. The whole sky is pretty. Somehow I feel like the whole world is beautiful, just tonight."  
  
She continued licking her lollipop which tasted likelemon. Dark smiled. That girl had quite deep thoughts to be so young.  
  
"Well, I guess I should be going home", the girl said. She stood up and started to walk around the roof towards the ladder. Dark flew quietly away from her.  
  
Suddenly, the girls foot slipped and she fell. The roof was abrupt, so the girl fell down from the roof. She screamed, but Dark had already noticed her and flew as fast as he could to the girl.  
  
He caught her in the middle of the falling and squeezed her tightly against himself. The girl opened her eyes. She raised her head and looked into Dark's deep purple eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dark asked. The girl blinked and said quietly:  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Dark flew back to the roof and put the girl down. The girl looked at him for a second and her eyes grew a little.  
  
"You've got... wings..."  
  
"Ahm", Dark said and tried to hide his wings (nice try, buddy). "I..."  
  
"Are you", the girl asked and grabbed his wrist. "Kaitou Dark?"  
  
Dark looked embarrassed. He tried to make up a way to get out of the situation, until he saw the girls face. She was smiling.  
  
"You are, aren't you?"  
  
"Uhh... Yeah..."  
  
The girls smile grew bigger and she said:  
  
"I can't believe this! Kaitou Dark, standing in front of me! And..." she suddenly got quiet. "You... You saved my life."  
  
Dark blushed.  
  
"Thank you, Dark. Thank you so much!" the girl said still smiling. Dark wanted to get home as soon as possible, so he asked:  
  
"Um, shouldn't you be getting home? It's dark."  
  
"Oh!" the girl shouted. "You're right! Home! I should be home by now!"  
  
She stood up and turned, but Dark grasped her arm.  
  
"I'll take you. Where do you live?" he said. The girl pointed a small house nearby. Dark took her into his arms and flew down. The girl told him to fly towards a window upstairs. "It's my room. The window is open."  
  
Dark flew to the window and put the girl down. She climbed in and turned around to Dark. He was about to leave, but the girl stopped him.  
  
"What is it?" Dark asked. "I thought I've already done enough."  
  
The girl looked down and said:  
  
"But... I want to see you again. Would you... Would you come back tomorrow? Please?"  
  
Dark looked like he had been hit with a log. Then he said:  
  
"Okay, but I have one condition. I'll come back, but only, if you promise not to tell ANYONE about me. Okay? Anyone."  
  
The girl was quiet for a while. Then she said:  
  
"Okay. I won't tell anyone. And you'll come back tomorrow night."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Dark sighed. He was just about to say 'I promise', when the girl said terrified:  
  
"Oh, my god! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Sakamoto Sachiko, just call me Sachiko." She reached out her hand.  
  
Dark looked at her. Then he took her hand and clenched it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sachiko. I'm Kaitou Dark Mousy."  
  
Sachiko smiled. Then she said:  
  
"Oh, about the promise..."  
  
Dark startled and stuttered:  
  
"Ye-yeah..."  
  
"Wait", Sachiko said. She went to her desk and took out another lollipop from one of the cases. She took the paper off and said to Dark:  
  
"Let's seal the promise with this lollipop. First, I say what I promise and give a lick, then you say what you promise and give a lick. Got it?"  
  
Dark looked even more amazed. Than he sighed and said:  
  
"Well, okay then..."  
  
Sachiko held the lollipop between herself and the window and said:  
  
"I promise not to tell anyone about you."  
  
Then she gave a lick pn the lollipop. She smiled and looked at Dark with 'it's your turn' -look. Dark took the lollipop and said:  
  
"I promise I'll come back tomorrow."  
  
And he gave a lick on the lollipop too. He licked his lips.  
  
"Mmmm... This tastes good. Pear, is it?"  
  
Sachiko nodded.  
  
"Well, I'll be going now. See you tomorrow, Sachiko", Dark said and turned around. Just before he left, he turned his head to Sachiko and said:  
  
"Wait for me here."  
  
And so Dark soared away. Sachiko stood at the window. She looked after him. Then she sighed and whispered:  
  
"You took my lollipop, you thief."  
  
~End of the chapter one~ 


	2. The Joyfilled Face

Light Under Darkness  
  
And in case that someone has forgotten, I'll repeat: I do not own the characters, except Sachiko.  
  
~~  
  
Next morning Daisuke was even more tired than the previous day. He sat up in his bed and yawned.  
  
"Damn that Dark", he thought. Luckily it was friday. Then he heard a voice from the kitchen:  
  
"Morning, Dai-chan! It's time for breakfast, get up!"  
  
"Morning, mom", Daisuke said when he came downstairs. He was too tired for even breakfast, so he left to school straight away. Luckily Satoshi had something important to do, so Daisuke did not have to escape from him.  
  
In the break he saw Risa. First he was happy and took a step towards her, but at the moment Risa turned her head and looked at him, he got red, felt strange foaming inside and ran away. He could not take the risk of transforming in school. After school he saw Risa again. He looked at her and his love for her grew even bigger.  
  
"Harada-san..."  
  
~  
  
At home he heard he had no gig. First he was happy, but then he heard Dark's voice in his head:  
  
"Hey, Daisuke. I've got someplace to go tonight. Do your homework and transform, okay?"  
  
"What? But I wanna stay home tonight", Daisuke said morosely.  
  
"Don't complain", Dark said. "I'm not going to be long. I guess."  
  
"Well, alright. But if you stay longer that until midnight, you're in trouble."  
  
"Got it."  
  
~  
  
In evening, Daisuke took Risa's picture quite aversely. He stared at his love's smiling face, until he started boiling inside. After few seconds he had transformed into Kaitou Dark Mousy.  
  
"Okay, I'll be going now", Dark said to Daisuke's mother.  
  
"Okay, Dark-chan!", she answered. "Come back for cold supper!"  
  
"Okay!" Dark said and flew out of the window.  
  
~  
  
Dark searched for Sachiko's house. He remembered it was near the big house in the center. When he found the house, he noticed Sachiko's window was open. He flew down and saw Sachiko. She was reading a book ("Moominpappa at Sea") on her bed. She had a braid and she was wearing a orange skirt and a white shirt.  
  
Dark knocked on the window-sill. Sachiko raised her look and noticed him. Her face melted into a bright smile and she hopped down the bed and ran to the window.  
  
"I was waiting for you", she said. "It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Yeah, great. I kept my promise. Have you kept yours?" Dark asked.  
  
"Of course!", Sachiko said. "I promised not to tell anyone, so I didn't tell. Well, I told Yukari."  
  
"What?" Dark said terrified. Sachiko laughed and said:  
  
"She's my dog, silly."  
  
Dark sighed. What a relief.  
  
"Am I allowed to go now?" he asked. "I haven't got the all night to spend."  
  
Sachiko looked at him. She walked to the window and asked:  
  
"So, you only came because I asked you to?"  
  
Dark felt himself a snowman. What was she talking about?  
  
"Sure. I promised."  
  
Sachiko looked down.  
  
"So... You didn't actually want to come, but because you promised me..."  
  
"No, it's not that!"  
  
Sachiko looked up again. Dark panted.  
  
"I... I thought, that it was... Umm, no problem, I mean... I mean, it was because I promised, but not only that, I just... Um, um, I thought it would be okay to see you... I, I mean..."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
Dark surprised. Sachiko looked at him smiling. She noticed that he was stuck in the answer, so she thought he doesn't have to answer. Sachiko laughed and walked to her desk. She was just about to open it, when Dark stopped her.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Sachiko turned her head. Dark rooted his pocket and took something out. Then he jumped inside the room and took Sachiko's hand. He pushed something in Sachiko's hand. She looked at her closed fist for a moment and asked:  
  
"May I look?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Saciko opened her fist and surprised. In her hand, there was a half-eaten green lollipop. Sachiko made a quiet laugh and clenched the candy.  
  
"You brought it back? Why?"  
  
"Well", Dark said and based to the wall. "I thought you might want it back."  
  
"It's half-eaten?"  
  
"Arhm.... It... It tasted good. I thought you wouldn't get angry."  
  
Sachiko smiled. She put the lollipop into one of the cases. Then she took something out from another box and gave it to Dark. It was an envelope with a writing: For Dark  
  
"What is this?" Dark asked.  
  
"It's easy to figure out by opening it", Sachiko answered smiling.  
  
Dark snorted and opened the envelope. There was a paper inside. He took it out and unfold it. It was a drawing. A full moon on the background, a dark character in the front, purple eyes, purple hair. He looked at Sachiko.  
  
"Is this... me?"  
  
Sachiko nodded.  
  
Dark looked at the drawing for a while. Then he furled it and put it back to the envelope. He put the evelope into his pocket and said:  
  
"Thanks, Sachiko. It was great."  
  
Sachiko blushed a bit. Then they heard footsteps from the door. Dark gasped. Sachiko turned around. She went to the door and opened it ajar. Then she gave a laugh and took the little puppy into her arms. She shut the door and turned.  
  
"It's all right, Dark. It's just Yu-"  
  
Dark was gone.  
  
"Dark? Dark? Dark!"  
  
Nobody answered. Sachiko went to the window. There was a dark feather on the window-sill. She took it and looked at the sky. She saw a small silhouette of something that looked like a bird.  
  
She looked at it until it disappered. She was going to shut the window, but she changed her mind and let it open.  
  
Just in case.  
  
~End of the Chapter Two~ 


	3. The Tearfilled Eyes

Light Under Darkness  
  
I guess it's innecessary to repeat: I do not own the characters, except Sachiko.  
  
~  
  
Dark had kept his promise to Daisuke, so he went to sleep early and woke up acy. He had breakfast normally and left to school normally. Luckily he was awake, because Satoshi wanted to be with him again. Daisuke spent all day running and screaming:  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
~  
  
At home, his mother told him about the next gig. Daisuke was quite disappointed, but his mother said:  
  
"Dai-chan, you had no gig yeasterday, remember?"  
  
"Yeah... But Dark was still out in the evening!"  
  
"It doesn't change anything", his mother said.  
  
Daisuke stared at Risa's picture and transformed into Kaitou Dark Mousy.  
  
~  
  
Dark flew to the museum. This time he had to steal a statue called "Eternal Stare". It was a cat-statue, and in its eyes there was a look that made everyone nervous. Even Dark. When he put the statue into his bag, he heard a voice:  
  
"There he is! Get him!"  
  
It wasn't difficult to guess whose voice was it. Dark ran down the corridor to the window he had come in from. He climbed out and found himself from the roof. He was just about to leave, when he heard a voice from behind:  
  
"I'm quite impressed."  
  
Dark gasped and stopped. He turned around.  
  
"Sachiko! What are you doing here!?" he shouted.  
  
Sachiko was standing against a chimney with her hands crossed. She looked at Dark.  
  
"I wanted to see how good you really are. I took time", she said and took a watch out of her pocket.  
  
"You went it at 11.02, and you came out at 11.13. Quite fast. I mean, the statue was in the second floor." She gave a smile.  
  
Dark looked at her. Suddenly, a bright light came across him.  
  
"There he is! At the roof!"  
  
Dark turned to Sachiko and said:  
  
"Sachiko, listen. I'm a thief. A bad guy. Get it? You have nothing to do with me. Okay? Now, go home and forget about what happend that night. Okay? Sachiko?"  
  
Sachiko came closer and stared at him. She stared at him with a look that reminded Dark of that statue he had stolen.  
  
"I could I forget? You saved my life, and I want to pay you back. Is there something wrong with that? I will pay you back someday. Okay? Dark?" she said. Dark wanted to answer, but he couldn't find the words. He took Sachiko behind the chimney and held her shoulders.  
  
"Now, listen. You can't hang out with me. I don't want you to get trouble because of me. It's for your own good. Okay? Now, I'll take you home."  
  
Sachiko looked down. She nodded and climbed on Dark's back. When they got to Sachiko's house, she grasped Dark's arm.  
  
"Dark, if you ever need help, I'll be there for you."  
  
Dark nodded and flew away. What a stubborn girl. He heard her voice shouting after him:  
  
"Remember!"  
  
Dark sighed and flew home.  
  
~  
  
"Who does she think she is?" Dark said. "Coming to see me in the middle of gig! Almost getting me caught!"  
  
That wasn't actually true, but Dark wanted to make up something bad to say about her. Sachiko was so different from other people. Dark didn't get it. She wanted to thank him for saving her life, and even to be his friend. With a thief! What kind of a whacko would want something like that?  
  
But even after that Dark had to admit Sachiko was kind of nice. She was smart, kind, honest and brave... Dark had never met anyone like her. Riku was different. Of course she was cute and smart too, but.... So different. Dark didn't know what to do with Sachiko. Would it be better to just leave it like it is? Or is it better to let her keep her mind and someday pay him back?  
  
In the end, Dark had nothing to do but ask. But ask who? It was actually quite clear - Daisuke. When Daisuke heard about Sachiko and all, he thought a long time. Dark was quite surprised, because he had thought that Daisuke wouldn't even want to think about his problems.  
  
"Maybe..." Daisuke mumbeled. "Maybe I've made up my mind."  
  
"What?" Dark asked.  
  
"You told me she said "If you ever need help, I'll be there for you", right?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Then maybe you should use that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Wait until there's something that would be possible to do by yourself, but easier with some help. And when that comes, ask Sachiko for help. If the case is big enough, that might be enough for her. Maybe she'd think she has payed you back then."  
  
Dark thought.  
  
"Daisuke."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I didn't know that you're that smart. I mean, I'm not sure if it will work, but it might. And even if it didin't, she'd maybe stop following me 'cause she wants to tell me she wants to pay me back."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
~  
  
Next night Dark had an easy gig. He war almost sure that Sachiko would be there. But he surprised, when she wasn't. When going home, he stopped by Sachiko's house. The window was open, but Sachiko wasn't in her room. Dark thought she had finally understood he wasn't a right person to be friends with.  
  
~  
  
He was wrong. Next gig, she was there, but she didn't talk to him. She just watched. Dark decided, that it had to end. So, she took Sachiko with him and flew to the "tower" he had saved Sachiko at. There he looked at the girl kind of angry and said loudly:  
  
"Listen now, kid. You can't go on with this! I'm tired of you following me and being like I was your friend! It's over, okay? I just saved you - and that's it. You have no reason for paying it back to me - I don't want you to. Just forget I ever said a single word to you and live your life like other people do, okay?"  
  
Sachiko was silent. She wanted to say something, but Dark continued:  
  
"It's all over, get it? We never knew each other - I never heard your name. Just you stay out of my life and don't ever come to see my gigs again, get it?"  
  
He almost shouted. Sachiko looked at him like someone looks a friend that has suddenly said he hates her.  
  
"Dark..."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Dark said. "Everything is over! I wish we'll never see each other again."  
  
Dark turned and left. When he jumped off the roof, something fell from his pocket. Sachiko, still confused, went down to her knees and picked it up. An envelope. With a writing "Dark" on it. She opened it - it was empty.  
  
Sachiko raised her head and looked at the direction Dark had flew to. Tears filled her eyes and she pushed the envelope against her chest.  
  
"Dark..."  
  
~  
  
Dark flew as fast as he could. He wanted nothing more than get as far as possible from Sachiko. He felt terrible. He wasn't mad at Sachiko, he just wanted her to be safe. He thought he had perhaps hurt Sachiko's feelings. In his heart there was a fight. A fight between regret and pride.  
  
Dark's eyes were shining. And the shine came from tears his eyes were filled with. Regret had won - Dark was sad for saying all those things. But still he knew what he had done was right. This way Sachiko would stop seeing him - and with time, they would both forget about each other.  
  
~End of chapter 3~ 


	4. The Starfilled Night

Light Under Darkness  
  
I dooon't own the characteeerss... And I'm still not good to write English, so try to be gentel, okay...?  
  
---  
  
Next night, Dark was kind of scared to leave home for a gig. But for his good, he didn't see Sachiko. After a week, he even went to look at her house. But her room was empty and the window was open. Dark sighed.  
  
~  
  
Dark didn't see Sachiko within the next month. She had finally believed him - and stood out of everything dangrerous. Dark was happy, but also unsure. He knew Sachiko was stubborn. All that might be just a huge plan... Dark forced himself believe it wasn't. Daisuke was hesitating too when Dark told him what he had done. But like Dark - he was sure Sachiko had realized Dark was a wrong person.  
  
Dark had been wondering about Krad a long time. He had not seen him a single time after he met Sachiko. It made him nervous. But super heroes - as he called himself - aren't scared of a little challenge.  
  
~  
  
He should've been. Because on night, when Dark was out for a gig, he saw Krad flying around the museum.  
  
"Hmph", he thought. "He is no match for me!"  
  
But when Dark reached the building, Krad disappeared. Dark looked for him a while - but he had vanished. Dark shruged his shoulders and went inside.  
  
After stealing tonights target (once again a painting), he flew out of the museum and left home smiling. But his smile curdled soon, because in the middle of flying someone wrapped his arm around Dark's neck and prevented him from flying. Dark tried to clench the attecker but couldn't reach him. After few seconds of fighting he noticed a long, golden plait.  
  
"Krad!" he shouted. Krad - 'cause it really was him - smiled.  
  
"Yes?" he asked sarcaticially. Dark got angry and did his best to get the white winged man from his back. But Krad had a heavy hand. He held Dark's neck until the thief got tired - then he started the action.  
  
Krad used all his energy and special power he could to defeat Dark. And this time he really did success. After about an hour Dark finally fell - fell, fell down, and Krad watched from the roof of a house nearby - and laughed. Then he flew away victorius, taking the painting with him.  
  
~  
  
"Damn that Krad!"  
  
Dark was lying on his - or actually Daisuke's - bed with his wounds tied. His - ir actually Daisuke's - mother sat next to him and medicated him all the time.  
  
"Dark-chan! You shouldn't move all the time. I can't tie this wound on your hand if you keep jumping and hopping around", she said.  
  
"I'm not jumping and hopping around", Dark snorted. "I'm suffering. And why to bother tieing that wound, it's only a scratch. Just... just let me rest in peace, would you?"  
  
"You sound like your dying", mother Niwa said and laughed. "I'll just finish this and then you'll get to eat and rest."  
  
She tied Dark's hand and was about to leave, when Dark stopped her by asking:  
  
"Umm, Niwa-san?"  
  
"Yes, Dark-chan?"  
  
"Like this... you know, tied up all over... how's Daisuke going to be? Is he... at the same situation as me?"  
  
Mother Niwa smiled to him.  
  
"You're a good person, Dark", she said. "Even if you act cold, there's still a warm heart inside that shell. And don't worry about Daisuke. He'll be fine."  
  
Mother Niwa left and Dark said:  
  
"When have I supposed to be acting cold last time?"  
  
Then he remembered the bothering scene in the top of the tower and went silent.  
  
"Mmmh..." he mumbeled. "Maybe... a month ago."  
  
~  
  
Days passed. Dark was healthy again. Even if mother Niwa said he should still rest for a day, he decided to go for a gig. He almost hoped that Krad would be there. He wanted so much to give him a good hiding.  
  
Finally, mother Niwa agreed, but she said she would not post a note. Dark would do it alone - without any audience.  
  
At the museum, Dark was alone. No polices, no guards... He felt lonely. But he went inside from a window, but in the way to get tonihgt's target (modern art, ugh), when he suddenly saw someone on the corridor. Krad.  
  
Dark's held his breath.  
  
"Come on, wussy, you're not afraid of a guy like that, are you?" he thought. But the fighting scene with Krad few days ago had been very tough. If Krad were that powerful, and Dark not even fully restored, this time it could end really bad. Dark had no choice. He needed help.  
  
~  
  
Dark flew out. He convergeged on a certain house. A house that always had an opened window.  
  
But Dark didn't have to all the way, 'cause he saw a girl sitting on the roof of a very taal house. She was eating a lollipop and staring the stars. Dark swallowed and plucked up the courage. Then he flew down and landed on the roof. Sachiko turned her head and surprised.  
  
"Ummh, Sachiko..." Dark started, but the girl didn't listen to him. She stood up and was about to leave.  
  
"Sachiko, listen to me! Sachiko!" Dark said and grasped Sachiko's arm. She tried to shake off his hand but Dark didn't let go.  
  
"Sachiko, listen! I need -"  
  
"Why did you come here?" Sachiko shouted. Dark gasped. Sachiko looked at him furiously and continued:  
  
"I thought we put this straight. No meeting. No knowing, remeber? It was supposed to be over!"  
  
"But Sachiko, I need your help!" Dark said. Sachiko pulled herself away from the man and said:  
  
"You should've said it when you still had a chance!"  
  
Sachiko left. She ran. Dark was left alone. He cursed himself and almost cried. He had thought Sachiko would be pleased to help him. But... he had acted too strong. Sachiko didn't want to see him. Dark had ruined his chance... so he had to do it by himself.  
  
~  
  
Dark flew carefully. He looked at the museum. If Krad was still there, he had to be extremely careful. He didn't want to end up a dead guy. But even if he was a little scared, he still had his honor. And that honor drove him closer and closer to the building.  
  
When Dark reached the museum, he looked around for Krad, but he had disappeared again. Dark grit his teeth and went inside. But he had took only few steps, when someone grabbed his arm. Dark turned quickly and smacked Krad on the face. He cried out for pain but tighten his hold of Dark.  
  
The black winged and the white winged men fought inside the museum only for couple of minutes, until Dark pushed Krad out of the window. They went on with the fight outside, and sometimes it seemed Dark was winning. But suddenly Krad threw a feather towards Dark, and the feather turned into a rope that tied Dark up. Dark couldn't move his hands, legs or wings, Krad's rope was so tight it hurt.  
  
Dark was about to fall, but Krad grabbed the end of the rope and pulled him away. Towards a pond nearby. When he got there, Dark was more scared than he had ever been. Krad smiled evily and said:  
  
"Good bye, dear Dark. I guess this is the end. I have finally beaten you. I can already see the headlines: "A purple haired man with wings was found dead from the bottom of a pond" Hahah, see you in heaven, Dark."  
  
Krad let the rope go. Dark fell. All the way he could hear Krad's evil, sarcastic laugh, until he smashed into the water and sank.  
  
It was cold. Very cold. Dark struggled but couldn't get free. He held his breath and tried to release his wings. After two minutes, Dark felt like he was about to choke to death. He couldn't hold his breath anymore, so he opened his mouth and shouted for the first person that came into his mind: Sachiko.  
  
Right that moment, he felt like someone grasped his neckiline and pulled him towards the surface. Dark's eyes were open, and before losing his conciousness he tried to recognize his saver. All he could see was a familiar face and dark hair, that looked like red in the water.  
  
"D... Daisuke...?"  
  
~  
  
Dark opened his eyes. He was lying on the coast, wet and cold. He could see the stars. It was still night. He tried to move his arms. There was no rope anymore. He turned his head and saw someone sitting next to him and looking away. It wasn't Daisuke.  
  
"Sa...Sachiko?" Dark whispered as he sat up. Th person turned her head and looked at him. It was Sachiko.  
  
"Did you... save me?" Dark asked. Sachiko looked at him with a strange look, and suddenly her eyes became filled eith tears and she hugged Dark.  
  
"Dark, forgive me, please, forgive me... I was so mean and rude... I'm sorry, Dark, I'm so sorry..." she sobbed. Dark hugged her too and said:  
  
"It's allright, Sachiko. I'm not mad. But tell me, how did you know I was in danger?"  
  
Sachiko backed up so that Dark could see her face.  
  
"I saw you from the window. I saw when you were fighing that other one. I realized you were in danger and I followed you. I saw how that other guy dropped you. I'm sorry it took long to come, but you were right in the middle of the pond. So, I swam to you and dove as low as I could and got a hold of you. Then I took you here... And you woke up..."  
  
Dark smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Sachiko. You saved my life."  
  
"So... I've finally managed to make it up to you, have I?" Sachiko asked. Dark passed his hand through her wet hair and answered:  
  
"Yes, Sachiko. Now you don't have to bother yourself with it anymore. We're even with each other now. Everything's over."  
  
"Over? Safely?"  
  
"Well... not safely. We can still be friends, if you want."  
  
Sachiko hugged him again, but she wasn't crying but smiling.  
  
"Yes, of course I want! Will you be my friend, Dark? Say yes, please?" she said. Dark laughed and said:  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Come, Dark. I'll take you home."  
  
~  
  
At home, mother Niwa was medicating Dark again.  
  
"I told you! You are still not healed up! What did I say!"  
  
Dark and Sachiko laughed. Dark had introduced Sachiko to mother Niwa and Daisuke, and when Dark fell asleep, mother Niwa asked Sachiko to stay over the night.  
  
"Well, why not", she answered.  
  
Sachiko went to bed smiling. Then she noticed something no the wall. A drawing. The drawing she had given to Dark. She smiled even more widely and and looked at the stars outside the window.  
  
"Hmmh..." she sneered. "You with white wings... Thank you for trying to kill Dark. I... I would've not made it without you."  
  
-The End-  
  
Okay... This end sucks. I'm sooo bad at endings... But please, I could not make up anything else. I hope you liked the story and won't murder me for the grumpy grammar and this pathetic ending. NOTICE: Dark is NOT in love with Sachiko! Don't get the wrong idea...  
  
-Deer 


End file.
